


Sharing Is Caring

by Aewin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nookworms, Other, Overstimulation, Sex Parasites, Size Kink, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aewin/pseuds/Aewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat accidentally stumbles across Sollux's nookworm, and...well, he's always wanted to try one, so why the fuck not?</p><p>A drabble based on <a href="http://syblatortue.tumblr.com/post/92367570831/whats-the-biggest-weirdest-non-bulge-thing-sollux-has">two</a> <a href="http://syblatortue.tumblr.com/post/92447617226/got-quite-a-few-ask-for-more-nookworm-but-you">wonderful</a> pieces of art by Syblatortue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SybLaTortue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybLaTortue/gifts).



> As mentioned in the summary, this is entirely inspired by Syblatortue's spectacular nookworm art. Thus, it uses a different nookworm headcanon than [my other nookworm fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1300828). I did take some liberties with the nubs on its face though, since I haven't gotten a good look at the front of the thing.
> 
> There are a few other authors working on stuff inspired by the picture as well, I just couldn't resist taking a crack at it for myself.

You shift in the blue half of Sollux's recuperacoon, idly scratching your back, and your foot nudges something at the bottom of the tank.

It's...vaguely squishy. _Ew._ There's no telling what the everloving fuck the asshole tossed down there while manic; probably an old gamegrub or something, which you're not exactly happy about spending the day with, but you're too tired from being pailed into infinity to give enough of a fuck to bend over and fish the thing out.

Nature calls, and you drift into sleep, lulled by the nearby buzzing of bees. They help your insomnia like nothing else, which makes them one of your favorite reasons to sleep at Sollux's hive. Maybe you should have him burn you an audiogrub or something. You snort, imagining how awkward that request would be, and dismiss it from your mind as you slowly lose consciousness.

* * *

Blackness. Peace.

...Arousal?

You blink blearily, sighing as you spread your legs further for Sollux, tipping your head back to give him access to your neck, and—

The thing at the entrance of your nook is plump and heavy and there is only _one_ thing wriggling, so it is _definitely_ not Sollux. Your hands fly down to your nook in panic and you grip the thing firmly, pulling it from the sopor and squinting in the low light to determine what the _actual_ fuck—

And it's a nookworm. A _big_ one too, fuck. You didn't even know Sollux had a nookworm, but leave it to him to forget to warn his guest about something this important. Where the hell was it every other time you slept over? Where did he even _get_ it? Does _Sollux_ know he has a nookworm, or did it spring forth fully-formed from the protean piles of garbage around his hive?

It chirrs at you softly, dripping sopor in little _plinks_ into the 'coon, and a horrible idea coagulates in your thinkpan. Maybe, uh. Maybe he left it here on purpose? You glance over at him, and he's still leaning softly against the red rim of the 'coon, oblivious and asleep.

...whatever. He left it here where its natural instincts were going to drive it up your nook, and you've always wanted to try one of these things, so yeah, you're gonna do this. You, Karkat Vantas, are about to have your first experience with a high-class sex parasite.

You widen your stance and lower the thing beneath the sopor with a splash. The instant you place its head between your thighs it starts _burrowing_ , the tiny nubs on its face spreading the lips of your nook easily. You grip the edge of the coon, panting softly, as it wriggles deeper, and it's not long before you realize this is going to be more difficult than you thought. This thing is huge, and despite the fact that Sollux fucked you loose and raw with his twin bulges a mere hour or two ago, this thing is so wide that you swear you feel slight tearing as the first segment finishes popping inside of you. But the segments are of equal size, so if you can do this much, you can take the whole thing, and god fucking damn it, you _will_.

Your bulge pops out of your sheath from pressure as the worm slides deeper, and it twists eagerly with the prong on the worm's posterior. There's a brief moment of bloodpusher-halting terror as you think that _oh, god, your bulge is going to try to push in too, and that's too fucking much, you know you can't take that_ , but then you realize it's just trying to help push the thing further inside, using the prong as a handle. You can live with that. A soft _hnnn_ escapes you as you feel it slide deeper, and you grip the 'coon with both arms for support, your legs getting shaky and unstable.

As the third section pops in, you realize that the pain is gone. In fact, you're feeling nothing but pleasure, and a little floaty, and a _lot_ horny, and overstimulated almost to the point of feeling like you couldn't come if you tried. You move one hand down and disentangle your bulge, pushing the final section of the worm in and leaving the prong hanging from your nook. You have no clue if this is conventional protocol, but you can't think of another way to get the damn thing _out_ when the time comes, so it works just fine as far as your purposes are concerned. Besides, it's not like you even _give_ a fuck, not right now, with your nook full of softly squishing worm that's splitting you open and oozing sex drugs into your system.

You glance at Sollux, hoping you haven't disturbed him with your gasping, and are relieved to find him still asleep, slouched against the wall of the 'coon with his head thrown back. And is that—yeah, he's snoring, which is fucking _adorable_. You squeeze your bulge, imagining it's his hand on you, stroking you while he lisps in your ear and watches you use his worm, and ohhhh, god, it's wriggling up between your shame globes now, its weight a solid, definite presence as it headbutts your globes gently. It sends a thrill of near-orgasm up your spine and through your limbs, and you can't help but slip a moan out as it does it again and your knees buckle. You lean heavily on the rim of the 'coon with your free arm, nails digging into the chipped paint, and do your best to drag the experience out even as it feels like the worm is somehow managing to fuck you upwards so hard that you're floating.

Warm breath tickles your ear, and a sleepy voice lisps nearby, low and husky with arousal.

"You know, if you wanted to try him out, all you had to do was ask. I would have liked to watch."

There's a splash as Sollux heaves himself up in his side of the 'coon, and he attaches himself to your neck as you finally let out all the sounds that you've been repressing.

"You— _nnngh_ —never said you had one, you—in—incompetent a—ass— _ahhh_ , fuck!" You shudder and spray genetic material into the sopor, contracting around the worm so violently that you're almost worried for the damn thing's health. But at this point you can't find it in you to care, because you're high as a wind-assisted pale symbol and it is _still burrowing into you_.

Your hand slips on the prong as you grab at it, and it takes several tries before you're able to get a solid enough grip to pull it out. Every section you retrieve stimulates your abused entrance all over again, and you find yourself leaking tears of relief as you pull the final section out and have a second, smaller orgasm. You drop the worm, and it sinks back to the bottom of the pool, its happy chirring audible even through the sopor.

Sollux paws at you, and you realize he's trying to get you to move into his side of the 'coon.

"Come on, you deviant asshole. I think you've had enough adventure for one night, and we can fit both of us in this side if you don't mind me wrapping around you a bit. Also, I don't know if I tell you this often enough, but you are _blisteringly hot,_ KK."

You nod wearily and climb over, secretly pleased at the compliment but wincing as you realize just how puffed-up and sore your nook is. You're also _emotionally_ sore that Sollux is willing to give his fucking _nookworm_ a side to itself before offering a side to you, but between the sex high and the actual high and the fact that you're drifting to sleep in Sollux's arms, you'd say you're the winner here, not the worm, and that's good enough for you.


End file.
